


Szivárvány színei - Zöld

by SassyMeg



Series: Szivárvány színei kihívás-Rainbow Color Challenges [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alul Dean, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Cas szereti Deant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Csókok & ölelések, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean szereti Cast, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Felső-behatoló Cas/Alsó-befogadó Dean, Felül Cas, Fiú csókok, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kisses & cuddles, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Marihuana, Marijuana, Mary-Jane kannabiszes cigi, Missionary Position, Misszionárius póz, Recreational Drug Use, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, angyal!Castiel, enyhén drogos szex, kicsit vad szex, legális füves cigi, rekreációs drog használat, vadász!Castiel, vadász!Dean, vadászat utáni szex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas vesz  Deannek legálisan egy kis füvet - közös vadászatuk után-, Colorádóban, és együtt szívják el. ((Ebben az államban egy doboz kannabiszos  Marlborot mindenki tarthat, aki nagykorú. 89$-ba kerül egy doboz.)) A közös füvezésnek végül kissé vad szex lesz a vége. ❤️Figyelmeztetés: szókimondó / káromkodást tartalmazó fic! Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak!





	Szivárvány színei - Zöld

**Author's Note:**

> A címkéket vegyétek komolyan. A fic elég szókimondóra sikeredett. Valamint a Destiel szöszömben szerepel még kábítószer használat, ami az USA egyes tagállamaiban korlátozottan engedélyezett. Ilyen Colorado & Washington. Igaz, a kannabisznak lehetnek hasznos tulajdonságai, ettől még nem bíztatok senkit a használatára, ugyanis a hatása egyénenként változó lehet. A ficem kitalált történet, fikció, de használok valódi elemeket, ami hihetőbbé teszi.

Éppen Colorado államon hajtottak keresztül. Itt volt egy közös ügyük, amit Dean és Cas intézett. 

Kacifántos egy vadászat volt, mivel hibridekre kellett vadászniuk, olyanokra, mint amilyenek a Jefferson Starshipek voltak valaha. 

Mindketten fáradtak, izzadtak, és nem vágytak másra, csak némi vacsorára, fürdésre, és alvásra, ahogy visszatértek a szállásukra. Még szerencse, hogy a vadászat előtt minden féle jelet felfestettek, és biztonságossá tették a szobát, ahol átmenetileg laktak, és most csak a só csíkokat kellett megerősíteni. 

Dean morcos hanglatban leledzett, és ezen Castiel változtatni akart. Ezért, amíg Dean fürdött, ő felhasználva egy keveset az angyali erejéből, tisztára varázsolta önmagát, hogy a közeli boltban bevásárolhasson.

Szerencsésnek érezte magát, mivel a bolttól nem messze egy gyorsétterem is nyitva volt még. Így először ott vett hamburgereket, sült krumplikat, aztán a boltban vette meg a többi hozzávalót. A nagy adag pitét, a hatos egység csomagú sört. 

Amikor meglátta a "Bögyös Ázsiai Cicák" legújabb számát, elgondolkodott. Vajon Deannek még mindig olyan örömet okoznak, mint rég? Ám ez csak egy villanásnyi habozás volt tőle, és a kosárba csúsztatta azt is. Majd ahogy odaért a pénztárhoz, a pultos háta mögött feltűnt valami.

Olyan smargd szín dobozú cigaretta, akárcsak a vadásza szemei. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy Dean valaha is rágyújtott volna, de arra igen, hogy célozgatott a régi szokására, amikor tizenévesként - és talán később alkalmanként - sutyiban elszívott egy-két jointot.

Most eszébe jutott ez az egész, és rövid hezitálás után, kért abból is egy dobozzal. Egyszerűen elvarázsolta a doboz színe, nem tudta ott hagyni. 

Kicsit meglepődött a végösszegen, de probléma nélkül oldotta meg a fizetést, hiszen nála volt az egyik - álneves - hitelkártya, amiket Dean is használni szokott. Különben is: bármi gubanc lenne, ki tudja vágni magát, hiszen angyal lenne, vagy mi a szösz. 

Végre megszerzett mindent, amit akart, és várakozással telve sietett a moteljukba.   
Dean már ott várta, kevésbé morcosan, lefürödve, és frissen, mint akár egy margaréta.

Mikor meglátta a rengeteg zacskót, amit cipelt, az arca is felderült, és a szemeibe az a csillogás költözött, ami mindig is lenyűgözte az angyalt.   
\- Heya, Cas! Mit hoztál? - érdeklődött kíváncsian. Most nyomát sem látta rajta a fáradtságnak.   
\- Csak itt voltam, nem messze, és hoztam neked ezt-azt, ha nem bánod. 

Azzal elkezdte kipakolni a dolgokat. Nemcsak egyszerűen kipakolt, de mindkettejüknek meg is terített. A hamburgereket, és a sült krumplikat - meg némi pitét - papírtányérokra tette, a hatos csomagból kivett két sört. Aztán Dean oldalához oda készítette még a magazint, és a doboz cigit is. Várakozóan nézett a vadászra, akinek, ahogy előkerültek a cuccok a barna papír zacskókból, a széles mosolya átment ámulatba. 

\- Basszus, Cas! Ezt mind nekem vetted? - az angyal bólintott - Nem is érdemellek meg!  
Majd felemelte a ragyogó zöld cigis dobozt, és nevetni kezdett.  
\- Geez, Cas! Mary-Jane-t vettél nekem? Nem is tudtam, hogy ez itt legális!  
\- Nem értem ezt a referenciát! - felelte zavartan.   
\- Semmi baj! Majd kajálás után megmutatom. Együnk, mert a sült krumpli hidegen már vacak.

*

Olyan bő fél óra múlva, már mindketten az ágyon feküdtek, és a kannabiszos cigit szívták. Pontosabban Dean volt az, aki szívta, a füstöt az angyal szájába lehelve. Eleinte akadt némi nehézség, de gyorsan rájött a nyitjára, hogy hogyan ne köhögjön.   
Hamar érezték a nyugtató hatását. Mire végig szívták, addigra pedig a másikat is: egyre kanosabbnak érezték magukat. A bőrük érzékenyebb lett, ezért muszáj volt mindent levetniük magukról. 

\- Mindig ez a hatása? - kérdezte suttogva az angyal, és rámutatott a már erősen ágaskodó farkára. Dean nem tudta levenni róla a tekintetét, csak bólogatott, miközben a saját farka is figyelemért könyörgött. 

\- Azt hiszem, ez a leghosszabb idő, amióta a merevedésem tart. Szerinted mennyi ideje lehet?  
Dean kuncogott, majd válaszolt.

\- Nem tudom angyal, talán úgy fél óra.  
\- Úgy érzem, mintha kissé lebegnék. Nem olyan, mint a valódi repülés, de egy kicsit mégis. Valójában már kezd fájni a farkam. Segíteni kéne rajta lassan...

Egymáson feküdtek, és most a vadász került alulra. Cas megcsókolta Dean torkát, kicsit meg is szívta, majd lejjebb indult a bimbók felé.

\- Szeretem a szeplőidet... - jegyezte meg álmatag hangon - Egyszer megpróbáltam összeszámolni őket, de úgy kétszáznál elvesztettem...  
\- Sajnálom, Édesem.

Az angyal megérintett megint egy pöttyöt Dean testén, és számolni kezdett:  
\- Egy... kettő... három...

Dean felemelte a fejét, és megcsókolta Castielt, majd incselkedve ezt súgta:  
\- Azt hittem, dugni akarsz!

Az angyal arca felragyogott.  
\- Nahát! Ez milyen remek ötlet! Csináljuk! Szeretnék benned lenni, ha nem bánod!

Dean válaszként széttárta a combjait, kissé fel is húzva a lábait, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy az angyal a legjobb hozzáférést kapja.  
\- Bármit akarsz, én benne vagyok! - erősítette meg.

Cas megragadta a síkosítót, és tisztességes mennyiséget nyomott az ujjaira, majd Dean labdáit megemelve, szétkente a bejáratánál annyit téve még hozzá, amennyit szükségesnek vélt. Aztán előbb egy ujját, majd rövidesen kettőt, s végül hármat csúsztatott Deanbe, aki felnyögött.  
\- Igen, Cas, ez az! Jól csinálod! Még...

Hamarosan viszont könyörgőre fogta:  
\- Istenemre mondom, Cas, készen állok! Kibaszott tág vagyok, csak gyere már, és dugj meg!

Cas kuncogott.  
\- De mikor ezt csinálni, annyira szórakoztató!  
\- Nem, Cas! Elég volt már! Gyerünk, és kefélj a matracba! Ezt akarom, most! Kúrd szét a seggem, Baby!  
\- Ó, de erős valaki! És milyen követelőző! Meg milyen mocskos szájú!

De közben engedelmeskedve Dean kérésének, visszavonta az ujjait, ami egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt eredményezett. 

Cas odaillesztette a farkát, a már kellően előkészített lyukhoz, majd belesüllyedt. Dean kétségbeesetten nyomult közelebb hozzá, hogy minden egyes centiméter, a belsejébe kerülhessen, amire oly nagyon vágyott.  
\- Ó, Dean, igazad volt! Ez tényleg sokkal jobb!  
\- Mozogj, Babe! Keményen! Annyira szükségem van Rád!

Castielnek nem kellett több biztatás, mozogni kezdett egy erős, lüktető ütemben.   
Dean csak nyögött, és kapaszkodott Casbe, és elégedetten morgott néha. Az angyal kicsit változtatott a szögön, és az ütemen úgy, hogy most minden lökése ingerelte, és dörzsölte a prosztatát. A vadász nyögései erősödtek, úgy érezte a szíve kiugrik a helyéről, a légzése pedig kapkodóvá vált.

Az angyal lassított, de csak annyira, hogy le tudjon hajolni szerelméhez egy nedves, és rendetlen csókra, és azt súgta a fülébe:  
\- Érintsd meg magad! Látni akarom!

Dean megragadta a farkát, és fel-le mozgatta a kezét rajta, hogy az megegyezzen Cas tolóerejének ritmusával.  
\- Ó, bassza meg, Cas!...

Az angyal nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal, csak mosolygott, és még erősebb ütemre váltott. Keményen dugta Deant, aki erre csak mantrázta Cas nevét, egészen addig, míg el nem élvezett.  
\- Baszd meg, Dean, olyan forróan szexis, és gyönyörű vagy! Imádlak baszni! Szeretlek!

A vadász egy pillanatra megdermedt, beleveszett az angyal szép kék szemeibe, aztán válaszolt.  
\- Én is szeretlek, angyal! ... Gyere, és élvezz belém!

Cas, erre még néhány vadabb lökést kezdeményezett, majd lelassult, felnyögött, és elsöpörte az orgazmusa. Az volt az érzése, mintha soha nem akarna véget érni. 

Megvárta, míg egészen puha nem lesz, és visszahúzódott Deanből, miközben figyelte ami visszaszivárog belőle. Lihegve a vadász mellé gördült, és a nyakát csókolta. Pár pillanat múlva pedig szenvedélyesen csókolóztak.   
\- Szent kibaszott fasz! Gyakrabban kellene ilyet tennünk! - morogta Dean.

Castiel rávigyorgott.  
\- Ez felettébb élvezetes volt!  
Dean kuncogott.  
\- Igen, ebben egyet kell értenem veled.

Felkelt, hogy hozzon egy-egy nedves törülközőt, amivel mindkettejük testét megtisztította, majd a szerelméhez bújt. 

Dean oldalra fordulva, fejét Cas vállára hajtotta, de közben egyik kezével átölelte őt, míg az angyal a hátán fekve, a fejét ráhajtotta a vadászéra, és viszonozta az ölelését. Apró mozdulatokkal cirógatták egymást, míg át nem csúsztak a boldog, orgazmus utáni, jólesően fáradt, poszt koitális "kómába". 

Az együtt töltött idejük szebbé varázsolták, mindig tudták, hogy hogyan hozzanak maguknak egy kis közös békét, ami csak az övék, létrehozva a saját kis univerzumukat, és ezt nem vehetik el tőlük semmiképp, sem szörnyek, sem pedig démonok. 

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a sztorim, úgy legyél olyan jó, és hagyj nekem kudost. ❤️ Ha pedig hozzászólást is hagynál, annak különösen örülnék. :)


End file.
